Cliché Wannabe
by Simpli-Complicated
Summary: A girl with a fairytale complusion and believes that it will come true til you get drunk and sleep with your friend who is also your boss who also happens to be younger than you.. "only 3 months and 10 days" She wailed even more. SasuSaku..
1. Chapter 1

Cliché Wannabe

Chapter 1

* * *

"Sa-ku-ra"

Said girl with wavy pink hair tied in a messy bun shivered as her best friend called out her name oh so coyly. Sakura did not look up; she continued typing on her laptop that was currently sitting on her lap. If she looked up, she would see her best friend with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"What you up to this time Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino could only raise an eyebrow.

"Hahaha, now why would you say that, can I not visit my best friend in the world? Hahaha"

This time Sakura couldn't help but to look up and see her friend's hands behind her back and feet faced inwards.

"Exactly, being best friends I think I would know what habits when you have when you lie, especially that high pitched giddy laugh before and after you try to lie"

"Ok, so I'm lying but the point is I'm not up to something, I'm just requesting that you do something with me"

"Let me guess, there is a new club that is gonna open up tonight and you being a VIP to all clubs has been invited to the opening of this club and you want me to go with you?"

Damn her for being her best friend.

"You know I'm right, I haven't been your best friend for the past 20 years for nothing and you know that and the answer is no, I'm not going with you"

"Awww Sakura, come on just come with me"

Ino was now on the edge of her bed knees on floor looking up at Sakura with pleading eyes. Sakura couldn't help but have a little outburst.

"You look like Soup when you do that"

Ino could only stay in place as she registered what Sakura had just said and her mouth hung open.

"I so do not look like your dog"

Sakura was trying to hold in her fit of oncoming giggles.

"How can you say me and Soup look alike, look at us Sakura!"

Ino was now holding Soup against her face to let Sakura compare. Sakura looked at Ino and couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and laughed til tears came out.

"HARUNO SAKURA!!"

Sakura wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Ino but pfft..."

Sakura was trying to keep in her fit of giggles back.

Ino looked at Soup, a little short white haired Maltese held in both of her hands and its feet were dangling and paws trying to grab onto Ino's hands so he wouldn't fall and eyes just looking straight at Ino as if it were saying "please don't drop me". The more Ino looked at Soup the more Ino couldn't resist him, he was so cute.

"Lucky for you, your dog is 120 full of cuteness Sakura"

Now Soup was smuggled against Ino's chest.

"Hey let my dog breathe, it needs air!"

"Its fine, but more importantly stop talking about your dog, I know your just trying to get me forget what we were talking about earlier and even if you said no I got my ways to get you to go"

"Oh, please enlighten me pig"

"Well Ms Pinkie with oh so big forehead, I just happen to have this book that you oh so desperately want, it's called Vintage Papers by Ruth Richardson"

Ino had a triumph grin practically nailed down on her face now. She knew that Sakura had been searching for this particular medicine book and lucky for best friend, she just happened to walk into Head office of Medicine to find that this newly edition was wrapped neatly situated on the Head Doctor's messy table.

Sakura on the other hand sat on her bed stiff. How did Ino ever get such a book into her hands, she was never into the medicine department but more of the mind and physiological effects of the brain. She was broken out of her trance when Ino talked again.

"Ne Sakura, You can have the book if you come with me tonight, only tonight ok and besides our friends will be there too so it will be fun"

"I see them at work"

"It doesn't matter, cos I know for the book you would wanna go now"

She was so damn confident and

So

Damn

Right

"Fine"

Ino threw Soup in the air and caught him and did that again and again shouting "She is coming, it will be so fun, victory is mine yet again". Sakura caught Soup this time and held him close to her.

_Poor thing, I can imagine how dizzy you feel and how you see stars now._

-

Sakura and Ino stepped out of the taxi and stood in front of the club. In bright white letters it vibrantly glowed "SKID". Interesting name was the first thing that came into Sakura's mind. Ino practically dragged her into the club and feeling so uncomfortable in the tight dress Ino made her wear. A tight body hugging pale blue halter top, the ends where ruffled and shredded looking but she was glad that if was just covering her knees. Not too long or too short but damn it was still uncomfortable no matter how good it may look. Her hair was up in a messy bun while some hanged down and laid nicely on her shoulder blade while her fringe was parted to a side. Ino tried forcing make up on her but Sakura was a never a fan of makeup and so Ino made her go with a natural look. The thinnest layer of foundation, darkest blackest mascara and a thin sheer spread of lip gloss. The shoes, oh she loved the shoes, silver mini heels with a single strap with diamantes on them, Ino and her designer shoes.

Talking of Ino, she was wearing a black dress, so typical of Ino. Two thin straps and it flowed down with ruffles on a side til it reached the just above the knees and diamantes alongside the ruffles so randomly. Her hair was tied up like Sakura's but all up into a messy bun and real makeup was the same except she had more black around her eyes. She said something about wanting to bring out the colour of her eyes. The shoes as well it was so damn drooling, black yet again to match her dress, the heels had a single strap at the back n then two more straps at the front with a silk bow tied both straps together to make it look like a butterfly. Oh and since it was Ino, she had a fad with diamonds and the shoes no less had contained them.

As Sakura got dragged and Ino strutting across the club with her head held up high and walked into the lounging section, she found her friends sitting on one of the biggest lounge seats. This was more of the VIP section. There section was located at the corner of the club which was raised on a high platform. On one side you could look down onto the dance floor and the bar was located below them. It wasn't that high, just a mere raise of the hand and place the drink on the table and Waa-La you have your drinks.

Sakura had to admit the design of the club was impressive, so modern yet had that feel to it that she couldn't explain, it just felt real nice, really welcoming?

At the moment she could hear a slow remix of trance and by looks of the people on the dance floor, it was more a song for the lovers.

Sakura sat down between Ino and Tenten. Tenten was an optimistic brunette and not one to push around with. Ino was sitting with her boyfriend Nara Shikamaru, a lazy but real genius brown headed guy. They were conversing among themselves well more of Ino talking to Shikamaru and he would 

reply with grunts and troublesome only to get punched on the arm and saying it hurts only to have Ino cuddle him and saying how cute it was.

"Ano Neji-nii san didn't come because he has a meeting with the elders back at home but he will come by later to pick me up. So umm Tenten you can see him later"

Tenten could only blush; Neji was her long time crush.

Hyuuga Hinata was a shy navy haired and very fragile looking girl and had a very overprotective cousin which was more like a brother to her who happens to be Tenten's crush, Hyuuga Neji. Next to Hinata was Naruto, he was loud, blonde and mostly likely the one to get the group kicked out and Hinata's boyfriend for about a year now. Of course Naruto had a bit of trouble convincing Neji for him to date Hinata. Naruto said it was like meeting a parent instead and then complained if that was already like a parent meeting then would it be like if I were to see her real parents. Sakura stilled remembered how the colour drained out of his face and fainted due to overstress. Though it was really sweet, a quiet girl and a loud blonde, guess opposites attract.

Though for Sakura, she was still single and never gone out with anyone.

Nope.

Not even one date with any guy.

Why?

Sakura has an obsessive compulsion with fairytales.

She had always dreamed of meeting the perfect boy, handsome, strong, intelligent everything that was like in fairytales. The knight in shining armour, oh her prince - she was waiting for him.

Of course many times, Ino had told her that no one exists but being Sakura, she was just stubborn and denied the fact and just kept living in her fairytale land. Innocent.

"I wonder where Teme ran off to."

"Didn't Sasuke san say that he had to talk to his brother about something?"

"Hahaha the alcohol must be getting to me"

Everyone was enjoying themselves so Sakura did so too. Many times Ino had shoved alcohol in her face which she rejected only to be blackmailed by the book again.

Sakura was never good at handling alcohol and started feeling a bit dizzy and stood up tell the group she wanted to freshen up. She had asked random people where the ladies room was and they all pointed upstairs and upstairs she went, only to get lost. It was like a maze.

She bumped into a guy mumbled a sorry and was about to turn around when he grabbed her gently on the arm.

"Sakura, your drunk"

She looked up and stared at him for quite some time. He was tall, broad shoulders and dark black hair and eyes.

"You look like Sasuke kun"

"I am Sasuke"

"Really"

"Come on, I will take you home"

"Ok"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, how naive she was. It was lucky for her that she hasn't been taken home by some stranger already.

Sasuke caught one of the bar tenders and told him to tell the group downstairs that he and Sakura will be going home so don't get worried. Sasuke however was a bit drunk himself. When he was talking to his brother, he was forced to sit down in the Managers VIP room with his brother and his friends downing shots over and over. How typical, that his brother would open a club with his friends.

S – Sasori

K – Kisame

I – Itachi

D – Deidara

And that's how the club got its name.

SKID.

Creative to some yeah... but he could only think of it as straight out

Lame.

-

Sasuke supported Sakura as he waved for a taxi and not long after they were Sakura's house. Sasuke was starting to feel the effects of alcohol as his focus was blurring and it took a while for him to find Sakura's keys.

Finally the keys were out and in they went. Sasuke had been to her house many times before; they were neighbours after all and not to mention childhood friends. He also knew about her compulsion about fairytales and the knight in shining armour or prince charming whichever one it was.

He laid her on the bed and tried to get up but she was clinging onto to him and just wouldn't budge.

"Sakura let go"

Sakura was drowsy and eyes half opened. She thought she was dreaming, to be able to see her prince holding her like this.

"Sakura can you le mph"

His eyes widened.

HE

Was

Being

KISSED

By

SAKURA

Sakura let him go and stared at him then giggled.

"You taste good my prince"

It was no good, the effects of alcohol were overwhelming him now and his common sense was flying out through the window.

She kissed him again lightly again on the lips. His control had snapped and they were now both kissing each other so fiery and so passionately and thus one thing lead to another.

-

_Dit dit – dit dit_

The sound of an alarm had gone off. A slender arm reached out and pressed the snooze button. The pink haired maiden didn't feel like getting up at the moment, it was too comfortable to give up not to mention the warmth and being held by another. She was so conten...

Sakura had bolted straight up and kicked whoever was in the bed.

Sasuke wasn't fortunate being the said person that got kicked off the bed. He looked up to see Sakura staring at him stiff and wide eyed, just like a statue.

"Sa...Sasuke!!"

-

"Sakura, everything will be fine"

Said girl cried even more. Her fairytale dream was over, her prince, her castle; her 100 fairytale had been fractured and reduced to zero or worse yet it could be -100. She sobbed through her words.

"Sasuke it's -_sob-_ not fine, everything is not OK, my dream -_sob_- my everything"

Sasuke was so guilty, he clearly knew it was Sakura; he had _always_ had a thing for Sakura even if it was little. Though clearly knowing it was Sakura who happened to be drunk and he took advantage of that.

"Sakura, I... I will take full responsibility, I promise"

"Sasuke that's not the problem at the moment, my dream was always to get meet the one, then get married and have kids you know, not to have a one night stand with a guy who happens to be my childhood friend, my boss and not to mention your younger than me"

By now her eyes were so puffy and red that even bags of ice and Ino's professional foundation expertise won't do the job.

"Sakura, we can always pretend nothing happened and I'm not that much younger than you, only 3 month and 10 days"

Which she only belted out more cries and he flinched at the high pitch eerie cries that came one after another.

"_Hey Sakura, I heard Sasuke took you home last night hope nothing happened hehe anyways my lovely lady I see you at work soon OK xoxo"_

Sasuke could only raise an eyebrow at the message that Ino left on the answer machine. It was as if she had already expected something to happen.

"Come on Sakura, I take you to work or do you want to have a day off?"

"No -_sniff_ – I will today –_sniff_-"

At least her relentless cries had died down.

"I will be back in half an hour ok so go get ready"

Sakura only nodded, she was still upset.

-

Sakura had walked through the main doors of the Hospital; she had bolted straight away from Sasuke as soon as he had parked the car. Ino had greeted Sakura at the lobby holding the oh so life threatening book in her hand, she could only think was this really worth it, she really didn't want the book now though Ino had practically shoved it in her hands.

"Here's your book Sakura, just as promised"

Sakura managed to mumble out a small thank you. Her best friend could only raise an elegant eyebrow towards her behaviour and only one conclusion had crossed her mind, something big had happened.

"Something happened last night with you and Sasuke?"

Sakura wanted to run but she knew she would have to face this dilemma again.

"I slept with him" She managed to mumble out.

"Oh that's not so bad"

". . . . . . "

"YOU WHAT!"

"Shhh Ino"

"Sakura, you left this in the car"

How she didn't want to turn around but did so to see what exactly she had left. It happened to be everything she needed for the day. Her important folders, files, jacket, mobile phone was all there in the hands of the man of all her troubles, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Cindii


	2. Chapter 2

Cliché Wannabe

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke was getting annoyed.

_Grab the damn things already._

Ah his hand was held out with Sakura's belongings waiting for her to collect but! BUT she was thinking of what had happened last night and just didn't feel like facing Sasuke as of this moment. She finally mustered her courage to take her things from Sasuke, she got a hold of the stuff and Sasuke let go only to have Sakura squeaked when their hands brushed gently across each other and all her things had dropped to the ground.

Sasuke being a gentleman had bent down and collected her things for her only to get up and see Sakura had gone. He looked around, he saw a glimpse of pink at the very far end of the corridor where a elevator was situated. She had disappeared between the elevator doors dragging an amused Ino in tow.

Irritated. He was back at the start again with her things in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

Sakura and Ino. Sakura had escaped the clutches of Sasuke while dragging a Ino along. Now she was hiding in her office with her office door locked, sitting on her couch hugging a dog shaped cushion. Ino was leaning against Sakura's office table with a sly grin while looking at the medicine book that Sakura had abruptly slammed down on the desk as soon as she locked the door.

"So Sakura"

"..."

"Like to tell me what happened exactly"

Ino had this ridiculous grin literally plastered on her face that no matter how you tried you wouldn't be able to wipe it off.

"I already told you"

"Yeah you slept with Sa-oomph"

Sakura had practically slapped her hand over Ino's loud mouth.

Man! This girl was fast. One second she was sitting and then the next she had her hands all over you. Sakura slowly removed her hand.

"Don't mention his name. Please Ino, let me just have my alone time to think over things. I'm still trying to register how everything happened"

"Fine... But I will be back to squeeze the details out of you"

Sakura smiled a little as her blonde friend walked out the door only to halt when she was about to close the door.

"Don't over think okay, you will only get stressed. This as a doctor and as your best friend mmky?"

"Yes Ino"

Sakura smiled, the little things her friend would say made her feel lighter. It was nice to have Ino as her best friend. Always been there for her.

"Hey Sakura"

"Mmm?"

"Was he good in bed?"

The door closed as a dog shaped cushion was aimed towards Ino. Sakura could hear her cackles as she walked through the corridor probably back to her office.

_Evil woman._

She could be evil but at least she won't rant her out. Ah no use thinking about it. She had to get ready for her patients and run some tests only that there was a problem. Her folders! Her files! it was still with Sasuke.

A knock sounded through the closed doors, she went over to open it to see a nurse with her belongings.

"Uchiha-sama asked me to give these to you"

"Ah Thank you"

With that the nurse turned to take her leave. Sakura closed the door with a smile on her face. Yes with the events that happened last night she didn't hate Sasuke, she just didn't know how to face him. She really needed her things and he didn't deliver her things himself to her relief.

_Considerate I guess._

Now she could get on with her day.

It was 1 minute away from 1 o'clock. It was lunch time for most doctors around the Hospital only for a certain someone who won't get a lunch but maybe something much more that wouldn't just stuff his stomach. The unlucky man? Uzumaki Naruto. Typical?

Naruto was late. He'd been late many other times but this late was very late. Very late indeed to the point where your whole career is at stake if you were a normal person working for an average salary a year. Naruto was no normal person working for an average salary. He was best friend to Uchiha Sasuke - the CEO of Konoha Hospital.

_Damn that teme. I don't know what he will do to me._

Last night he had taken a dose of hyperactiveness. His friends scoffed at him, he was hyperactive even when he isn't drunk.

_This is the last time I will have a drunk Hinata talk me into a bet dealing with alcohol._

Who knew a sweet timid Hinata could twist Naruto out of sanity. He was in the palm of her hands. If he ever told anyone about it, he knew they would never believe him.

So sweet yet she can be so vile. He shivered at the thought of a dark Hinata. His presence stood in front of the doors of the Konoha Hospital he was thinking if he should call for sick leave.

_Yeah maybe I should do that._

He was about to turn around when someone grabbed the collar of his coat and now was being dragged through the doors of the hospital.

The nurse at the reception could only stare. What was with people today? Who could drag a blonde today? First it was the pink haired doctor that dragged the long haired blonde doctor across the hallway and into the elevator and now a dark haired doctor was dragging a very late blonde in tow. The nurse could only shake her head.

Naruto was still trying to register that he was not walking or using his legs but being dragged across the marble floor. He looked up to see who he had become victim of. Aburame Shino. The soon to be head doctor that dealt with patients who had been bit or injured by insects. Shino always had a high collar coat and glasses even if in the dark! Naruto questioned himself - could Shino really see the details of the bite marks left by the insects?

No now was not the time to question the person dragging him of his ideals with dealing with patients but really should question - WHY IS HE DRAGGING ME?

The entrance doors were out of view by now as they rounded a corner.

"I HATE YOU AFTER ALL SHINO"

"Mmm I care for you too"

"...:"

Naruto had tears streaming down his face. This was worse than facing Sasuke. Shino had just joked!

_This is the end for me, I just know it... Hinata I LOVE YOU!!_

Sasuke was damn straight annoyed to hell.

_Stupid woman!_

Somewhere in the vicinty of the Hospital Sakura sneezed.

Sasuke slammed the manilla folders onto his very clean black marble table. He was so frustrated. He knew it was going to happen having Sakura avoid him so he shrugged it off carelessly. So when he ran into Sakura in the corridors just before lunch she had swivled a 180 and ran the other way. This happened again when he stepped out of the elevator and caught some pink had ran to take the fire exit stairs instead. Throughout the day she had avoided him and as it happened he was damn frustrated now. How long will this go for?

He couldn't cope with this any longer. It was time for a talk. Just him and Sakura. He looked at the clock hung upon his bare wall infront of him. It was 4:50.

_I still have 10 minutes to catch her before she finishes._

Well even if he couldn't, he still would when he got home. He lived right next door. But it was better to have tings dealt with fast. There was just this unsettling feeling within him.

He scooped his jacket of his leather chair and with long strides he crossed the room to glass doors of his office. It felt like forever to reach those doors. He pulled on a handle and took the elevator down to level 7. His office was settled at level 9. He was getting impatient.

_I still have 5 minutes._

_Ding_

Ah there we go.

He exited and charged straight for Sakura's office. He rounded the corner, he will be there soon only to be halted when he heard giggles. More specificaly, Sakura's giggles. He followed the sweet melody and saw a Sakura standing there with a tall dark mysterious figure embracing her. They hadn';t let go yet. He took his time to stare at the figure and realised who he was exactly. Tall, long dark hair in a ponytail and a face similiar to his.

_ITACHI! What the hell is he doing here? Stop hugging you two idiots._

The said two turned around as if they sensed they were called idiots to his direction to see a blank Sasuke staring at them.

"Why why little brother, Did you know I was here so you came to get me? I'm honoured but I will have to reject your hospitality because I will be taking this lovely lady to dinner tonight"

The lovely lady with pink haired blushed and punched Itachi lightly on the arm.

He chuckled.

"Come on Sakura, it's been a while since I saw you, let me take you home and freshen up then I drive you to a restraunt that I know you will like."

She only blushed more. She stuttered a bit.

"O-Okay"

"Ah then I will see you later tonight at home Sasuke or maybe not"

He winked at Sakura and then held his hand out for Sakura to take as he led him and a red tomatoed Sakura out the building.

Sasuke stood there for how long? He doesn't know. He was mortified.

_Damn you Itachi. Your ruining everything._

* * *

Cindii


	3. Chapter 3

Cliche Wannabe

Chapter 3

* * *

Sasuke slammed the front door closed to his 2 storey home.

_Stupid stupid aniki. Go back to America._

Yes his stupid elder brother was having dinner with a sweet Sakura.

_AH! His going to corrupt her innocence!_

Correction, it's further corrupting her innocence - Sasuke has already done some damage.

He didn't even bother to turn the lights on as he layed face down on the couch getting stressed over something he couldn't control over. He become alert when someone had turned the lights on and a figure had hovered over him.

A deep voice echoed to his ears.

"Sasuke"

He turned to see his father was staring at him over the couch with a raised eyebrow. He then sat up to see his mother was standing near kitchen with a hand on the ligth switch.

"Mother, Father"

His dad gave him a nod and then walked back into the kitchen to the table and sat on the dining chair reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee. His mother on the hand had pranced over to him and sat next to him embracing him in a tight hug.

"Sasuke-chan I miss you so much! How have you been? Are you eating well? Are you stressed? Is the hospital too much for you to handle? How is Sakura?"

"I miss you too. I'm fine, Yes, a little, no . . . . .!"

His mother Mikoto had finally let him go out of her embrace and stared at him. His mother was really beautiful, dark hair, pale skin, tall and very feminine. Yes that's why he is very pretty? Well thats what Sakura said.

His eyes widened. Sakura. His head dropped. His problem returned. Headache.

"Oh something happened between you and Sakura?"

He looked up. His mother wasn't the one who said this but his father. He stared at his father, Fugaku. Fugaku was a very manly gentleman yet somehow very graceful. Very well defined features and gave a strong impression. A very smart man as of that too.

"There's nothing I can't handle"

"_Oh so there is something_...between you and Sakura I mean."

"..."

He couldn't pinpoint it. What was that tone that his mother used? Amused? He looked at his father, there was some kind of curl at the corner of his lips. Ah, were they mocking him? His own parents?

_Stupid me! Change the topic!_

"How come your here? Didn't you have business in America?"

"Oh since you mentioned that - I really didn't think that we would be back so soon, I thought that I would at least take another half a year but Itachi had dealt with the business very swiftly and effieciently."

_That explains why he was at the club last night making me down shots one after another_

Itachi had been living in America for quite some time now dealing with the extension businesses of all sorts but mostly to expand the hospitals they owned overseas.

"We will stay here for a few months before we go back to America oh by the way do you know where Itachi is? He should have arrived home before us"

His father had answered.

"He went to the hospital"

"_Oh? Why_ would he go there? I thought he said he had enough of hospitals for now"

There it was again. The amused tone in both of his parents.

"He wanted to see _someone_"

_HELLO! I'm still here. Don't ignore me_

They were bluntly provoking him unintentionally? Hmm.

"I'm going out"

"Ok Sasuke-chan but don't do anything to rash."

He grunted his goodbye and stormed out the door into his car with his mobile out and a dumb best friend on speed dial.

"Dobe meet me in the town centre near the fountain."

He could hear slurping. Stupid Naruto with his ramen obsession.

"NOW DOBE"

With that flipped his phone shut and threw it onto the passenger seat.

-

Violins were playing a very delicate yet very melodic sounds. Sakura was entranced.

She was sitting on very comfortable seats filled with many fluffy cushions. Curtains had surrounded them for privacy. Water had surrounded their little island and stepping stones where the only way to get to this remote place. Her eyes wandered around the place - curtains, cushions, candles, flowers, silk, ribbons all in her favourite colours. Pink, red and white but mostly pink.

_Yes my fairytale, prince charming_

She blushed when her eyes landed on Itachi as he sat opposite her. He really does look like a prince.

Just more of the mysterious type of prince. Dark eyes, _very alluring_ and dark hair, _looks really soft._

"Do you like the place?"

She blushed even more.

"Y-yes. Very much. You were right when you said that I would like this place."

Itachi smirked inwardly, he too knew of Sakura's fairytale obsessions.

_How cute and very beautiful_

Yes very beautiful indeed. He hadn't seen her since she was 16. How much she has grown, yes grown into being a fine woman.

A waiter had came that halted Itachi's evaluation of Sakura. They ordered and food soon came and they ate while conversing with each other.

-

"Teme?"

"Shut up Naruto"

"Teme?"

"I told you to shut up"

"TEME"

"WHAT"

"why are we spying on Sakura-chan and Itachi?"

". . . . . ."

Here they were hiding in the bushes close enough to see their figures but not close enough to hear their rambles. But Yes indeed. Why exactly are they spying on them? He didn't have a clue. He had this urge to do so.

"Because I think Itachi is trying to corrupt Sakura's innocence"

"NO WAY!! I'm glad that we are here. We can stop then if anything happens. Your brother is evil after all"

Sasuke silently thanked god for making Naruto stupid. Yes very dense indeed. He laughed inwardly when Naruto called his brother evil.

He remembered many years ago when Naruto invited him and Itachi over to his house just to hang out. His brother had been very cruel. He had rammaged through Naruto's kitchen and ate most of the ramen. The flavours that Itachi didn't like he shook the contents until the noodles broke into pieces, some were even close to powder. Naruto had cried out his evil doings and never him into his living quarters ever since. Though somehow Itachi had somehow managed to get into Naruto's apartment and yes Naruto had screamed and fainted.

He then hid his ramen in a safe that was fire proof, water proof, bullet proof, fool proof, everything proof and bounded the safe with locks and chains. Yes it prevented a Itachi from getting his precious ramen but the sad thing was after Naruto had gotten all the chains and locks off he had forgortten the combination to the lock to the safe and thus no ramen and Naruto had been sent to hospital to recover for about a week from the truama.

Yes very evil indeed. He could drive people out of their sanity. But he respected his brother very much. There just some things that he did that made him admirable. He was shaken out of his trance when Naruto jabbed him in the ribs.

"Teme, evil demon lord just touched Sakura's hand"

"what"

"I just said that evil demon lord just touched Sakura's hand"

"I heard you the first time"

"then why say what for?"

"shut up"

"you bastard your the one who called me out here"

"shut up Naruto or I will do something more evil then shake up your ramen. I just happen to know that you very late this morning which caused a ruckus with the patients and angered many nurses too"

Naruto gulped

"ok i will shut up now"

Sasuke focused at Sakura and Itachi and just like the dobe had said, Itachi's hand was touching Sakura's. No it wasn't as simple as touching, he was holding onto her hand longer than Sasuke would have liked.

What were they talking about anyway?

-

Sakura was blushing as Itachi held her hand.

"Sakura"

Oh she loved the way he said her name with that deep velvet voice of his.

"Mm?"

"I show you a magic trick?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah be entranced"

One hand was holding the back of her hand to have the palm face upwards while the other hand was brushing ever so gently across the palm.

She giggled a bit.

"It tickles"

Then her eyes widened as she stared at the palm of her hands or more precisely what was in the palm of her hands now. There in the middle was a necklace with the pendant in shape of a flower. Cherry blossoms. The petals where pink and there was a single diamond in the middle and an emerald that represented a leaf that twirled down. Very beautiful.

"Magic"

His voice was almost a whisper.

"Will you let me do the honours on putting it on for you?"

She blushed dramatically.

"Of course Itachi-kun"

Itachi had got up and walked over to Sakura and gently moved her hair to a side and slowly helped her clasp the necklace together.

_Her hair is really soft_

He smirked.

-

Sasuke was gonna blow. That's the vision Naruto had of Sasuke.

"Dobe"

". . . . "

"DOBE"

". . . . "

"You can talk now"

He was grinding his teeth. Not only was Itachi infuritating him but the dobe as well. He was really dense.

"Yes teme?"

"Go and do something to distract them"

"Like what?"

"I DON'T KNOW JUST GO"

"eh why?"

"This -_grind_- morning -_grit_- you were very late"

"Yes I got you, I will go immediately"

At least Naruto had a bit more common sense than Sasuke thought. He could detect his own life being threatened.

_What is taking the dobe so long?_

He saw a waiter walk up to the couple with a bunch of flowers.

_Hn?_

Naruto had squatted beside Sasuke again.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Oh I went to a florist and bought flowers to give to Sakura-chan so her attention would be away from the evil demon lord."

"oh?"

"yeah they were roses, twelve of them and there is a card - it says from the one and only Uchiha that will forever be beside you"

". . . . . YOU IDIOT"

"what why?"

"do I look like the one and only UCHIHA to you - DO I LOOK LIKE I AM BESIDE HER?"

"er... oh.. hahahaha no"

Next thing he knew Naruto was pushed into the water but tried to grab something to balance him but the said object to grab on was one very irritated fuming young Uchiha.

"OH?"

". . . . !!"

-

Sakura stared at the flowers, they were beautiful and blushed even more when she read the message written on it.

Itachi only blinked. He didn't do this. Then it clicked and smirked.

"I hope you like the flowers Sakura"

"Thank you Itachi-kun I love you very much"

He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek and her blush would make Hinata's blush put to shame as if it were nothing.

They were both broken out of their own little world when they heard a splash. Sakura couldn't see as Itachi was covering her view. She noticed how tall he was. Very tall.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Squirrels - Dumb ones as of that"

* * *

Thank you for reading and thank you for the support.. Hopefully I can upload soon again.

Cindii


End file.
